1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of servicing devices. In particular, embodiments relate to servicing devices for operating self-sealing valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigeration systems (e.g., air-conditioning (A/C) systems) typically include a liquid or gaseous refrigerant that is used for cooling. Servicing a refrigeration system (for example, an automobile refrigerant system, a residential refrigerant system, or a commercial refrigeration system) often includes charging the system with a refrigerant (for example, halogenated hydrocarbons, and/or other coolants). In the case of charging an automobile refrigerant system, a pressurized refrigerant source, such as an aerosol can of refrigerant, connects via a hose to a low-pressure port of refrigerant lines carrying refrigerant within the system. While connected, the refrigerant may expel from the refrigerant source and is injected or drawn into the refrigerant lines. Refrigerant may be added until a desired pressure/volume of refrigerant is provided into the system.
The flow of refrigerant from the refrigerant source is typically regulated via a valve. In the case of an aerosol can of refrigerant, a valve is often threaded or otherwise attached to an outlet at a top end of the container. In certain aerosol systems, an integrated valve (for example, a self-sealing valve (SSV)) is provided at an outlet of the container. In some aerosol systems, the integrated valve may include a spring-loaded gating device that is depressed to open and close the container. To stop the flow of fluid, the gating device is released, closing the integrated valve, thereby stopping or reducing the flow of fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,943 to Carrubba et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-0022701 to Carrubba et al. and 2009-0113901 to Carrubba et al., which are incorporated herein by reference as fully set forth herein, describe various apparatus that may allow a consumer to measure the refrigerant pressure in an automobile air conditioner and to add refrigerant as needed.
Many servicing devices for aerosol products, as well as containers having integrated valves, have become common in the art. Such devices, however, have not typically been adapted for use with certain types of products, such as automotive refrigerants. As environmental regulations change, it is believed that use of integrated valves (e.g., self-sealing valves) may become more common in many, if not all, types of aerosol products. Accordingly, there may be a need for devices that enable efficient operation of integrated valves in a variety of applications relating to servicing refrigeration systems.